dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Epic destiny
An epic destiny can be chosen at level 21, and is much like a paragon path, except it grants less abilities but those that are far more powerful, such as evading death, rather than postponing it for an action/turn like lesser powers do. Each epic destiny has prerequisites, but many of them only require level 21 (e.g. Demigod), although some have more specific requirements, such as requiring certain skills to be trained in or particular ability scores to be beyond a certain score (e.g. Deadly Trickster). Epic destinies define the end of each character place in the world, like the ending of a story. This is usually transcending the realms of mortal life and becoming a legend of eternity in some way. Epic destinies *Bahamut’s Vessel (must worship Bahamut) *Ceaseless Guardian (any defender class) *Darklord *Deadly trickster (Dexterity 21 or Charisma 21; training in Acrobatics, Bluff, Stealth, or Thievery) *Demigod *Destined Scion *Emergent Primordial (elemental origin, Born of the Elements feat, or any elemental power) *Eternal seeker *Exemplar of Evil (evil alignment) *Guardian of the Void *Harbinger of Doom *Hordemaster *Indomitable champion *Keeper of the Everflow *Keybearer *Lord of Chaos *Lorekeeper (21st level, Intelligence 21 or Wisdom 21, training in two knowledge skills) *Marshal of Letherna *Planeshaper *Prince of Hell *Prison of the Winds *Punisher of the Gods *Radiant One *Raven Knight (must worship the Raven Queen) *Sage of the Swan Tower (must worship Ioun) *Shiradi Champion (any nonevil alignment) *Storm Sovereign *Thief of Legend (trained in Stealth, Thievery) *Twilight Tribune *Unyielding Sentinel (any defender class) *Wild Hunter *Winter Sovereign (fey origin) Arcane *Arcane Sword (swordmage) *Archlich (any arcane class) *Archmage (wizard) *Archspell (any arcane class) *Avangion (any arcane class) *Draconic Incarnation (any arcane class) *Dragon King (arcane defiling power) *Elf High Mage (wizard; eladrin or elf) *Fatesinger (bard) *Feyliege (any arcane class; must have the fey origin, be a half-elf, or be a warlock with the fey pact) *Immanence (any arcane class) *Lord of Fate (any arcane class, unaligned alignment) *Magister (any arcane class) *Parable (wizard) *Sage of Ages (any arcane class) *Witch Queen (wizard) Divine *Avatar of Death (Death Knell feat) *Avatar of Freedom (Path of Freedom feat) *Avatar of Hope (Hope Remains feat) *Avatar of Justice (Immediate Justice feat) *Avatar of Life (Pulse of Life feat) *Avatar of Storm (Storm Sacrifice feat) *Avatar of War (Path of War feat) *Chosen (any divine class) *Dead God Avatar (any divine class, must worship a dead deity) *Exalted Angel (any divine class) *Revered One (any divine class) *Rune Maker (runepriest) *Saint (any divine class) *Sublime Flame (any divine class, must worship the Silver Flame) Martial *Adamantine soldier (fighter or warlord) *Beastlord (ranger, Beast Mastery class feature) *Dark wanderer (ranger or rogue) *Dragonheart (martial class) *Eternal defender (fighter) *Godhunter (ranger or rogue) *Invincible vanguard (martial class) *Legendary general (warlord) *Legendary sovereign (fighter, paladin, ranger, or warlord) *Martial archetype (any martial class, paragon multiclassing in a martial class) *Perfect assassin (rogue) *Star-favored champion (martial class) *Undying warrior (fighter) *Warmaster (warlord) Primal * Fang of the World Serpent (any primal class) * Fury of the Wild (any primal class) * Glorious Spirit (any primal class) * Honored Ancestor (any primal class) * Master Hierophant (druid) *Master of the Eternal Hunt (seeker) *Mythic Spirit (any primal class) *Perfect Guardian (warden) *Primal Avatar (any primal class) *Pyreen (any primal class or primal theme) *Reincarnate Champion (any primal class) *Sovereign Beast (druid, wild shape power) *World Tree Guardian (any primal class) Psionic *Cosmic Soul (any psionic class) *Demiurge (any psionic class) *Diamond Soul (monk) *Eighth Seal (any psionic class) *Godmind (any psionic class) *Grandmaster of Flowers (monk) *Invincible Mind (battlemind) *Master of Moments (any psionic class) *Mind Lord of the Order (any psionic class that uses power points) *Topaz Crusader (any psionic class, Psionic Augmentation class feature) *War Master (ardent) Shadow * Perfect Slayer (assassin) Race-Specific * Avatar of Io (dragonborn) * Disincarnate (deva, memory of a thousand lifetimes power) * Free Soul (revenant) * God-Emperor (human) * Heir to the Empire (tiefling) * Raven Consort (shadar-kai, must worship the Raven Queen) * Redeemed Drow (drow) * Soul of the World (deva) Campaign-Specific Forgotten Realms * Chosen * Harper of Legend (good or lawful good alignment; training in any two of Diplomacy, Insight, Nature, or Stealth; membership in the harpers) * Mythic Sovereign (fighter, paladin, ranger, or warlord; essentially identical to Legendary Sovereign) Eberron * Champion of Prophecy * Dispossessed Champion * Heir of Siberys * Mourning Savior * Reborn Champion (possibly Eberron campaign specific) Dark Sun * Avangion (any arcane class) * Dragon King (any arcane class) * Hordemaster * Mind Lord of the Order (any psionic class that uses power points) * Pyreen (any primal class or primal theme) Category:Epic destinies